Babs Bunny is thrown out of the house
Palpatine's Force-sensitivity escaped the notice of the Jedi Order; instead, his gifts came to the attention of Darth Plagueis, a Muun Dark Lord of the Sith. If Babs Bunny prevents Darth Plagueis from getting to Palpatine first, allowing the Jedi to take Palpatine for training and also saves Jen the guitar girl (Demi Lovato) from drowning, then Miguel will get very angry at Babs. "I consider myself a reasonable father! I have kept my patience till up to now, Babs! I set certain rulesand I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Miguel said angrily. Babs bit her lip and began to explain. "But, Daddy, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth. Did you or did you not save Palpatine from Darth Plagueis?" Miguel asked. "Yes!" Babs said. "And did you or did you not rescue that guitar girl from drowning?" Miguel demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Babs argued. "I told you not to prevent Plagueis from getting to Palpatine! You know that!" Miguel scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, Plagueis would have gotten to Palpatine first and Jen would have drowned and died!" Babs exclaimed. "Do you think I care? Because you prevented Darth Plagueis from getting to Palpatine first, the Jedi got to him and took him for training. Because of this, Palpatine will now be Plagueis' enemy. I forbid you from seeing him or that guitar girl!" Miguel cried. "You're more of a freak than Montana Max! You don't even know Palpatine or Jen!" Babs shouted. "Know them?! I don't have to know them!" Miguel roared. "They are both threats to Darth Plagueis! That guitar girl has always been a threat to Darth Plagueis from the very beginning! I don't care about your feelings for them!" That did it for Babs, who couldn't hold it in anymore! "DADDY, I LOVE THEM!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Babs gasped and covered her mouth. Gosalyn Waddlemeyer and Anne Marie, Babs' friends, gasped as well. Miguel looked stunned. "No!" Miguel gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Babs? She's a mortal guitar girl and he's a Force sensitive! You're an immortal bunny!" Miguel shouted. "I don't care!" Babs shouted back. That was the last straw for Miguel. He had enough of his daughter's disobedience and defiance and his temper had finally reached the boiling point. "GET OUT!" Miguel shouted. Babs ran out of the house. It was that moment that Jen, Noxic, Jara, Typhus, and the rest of Babs's friends showed up and confronted Miguel. Gosalyn and Anne Marie also confronted Miguel. "Okay, you black-hearted jerk! You broke her heart for the last time!" Jen shouted. She then kicked Miguel. "You heartless beast!" Jara screamed. "You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!" Noxic shouted. "Noxic's right! You're more vicious than Vexor!" Typhus added. "WHAT?" Miguel shouted angrily. "You heard him, you beast!" Anne Marie snapped. "You are not a nice man if you act like that!" Gosalyn said, sourly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you monstrous pig!" Mary Test shouted. "You stinky-head!" Penny added. "You're ten times worse than Mr. Sykes!" Jenny Foxworth shouted. "You have no heart at all!" Daisy Duck said. "You're as evil as Hitler and Stalin!" Shanti shouted. "You're not a nice man at all!" Robyn Starling added. "You're an evil, uncaring monster!" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said. "You don't deserve to live!" Dot Warner shouted. "This is no way to treat your own daughter, either!" Melody agreed. Jen then blasted Miguel with her magical electric guitar and he fell back back dead. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thrown Out Series